Dividida
by romina de cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios y se aman profundamente hasta que una desgracia los separa ¿que pasa cuando amas a dos hombres con la misma intensidad? ¿a quien eligirias?


BELLA:

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 24 años y estoy estudiando diseño de modas en New York lugar donde vivo,mis padres son Charlie y Renne Swan, mi padre es jefe de la policía en Forks lugar donde naci, por las tardes trabajo en un casa de modas como ayudante para poder ayudar a Charlie y a Renne con los gastos, somos de clase media pero me apena dejarles todo el paquete a ellos ya que me pagan el apartamento donde vivo junto con mi compañera de piso Angela Weber .

Puedo decir que mi vida es perfecta! tengo todo lo que siempre soñé el amor y cariño de mis padres y amigos pero sobre todo EL AMOR de Edward, mi novio desde hace 2 años y es perfecto para mi, el es un éxitoso abogado de 26 años y tiene una hermana llamada Alice sus padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen quienes son una de las mas prestigiadas familias en New York ellos me tratan como si fuera su hija desde que me hice novia de Edward y yo los quiero como si fueran mis padres y Alice como si fuera mi hermana ya que somos muy amigas y somos de la misma edad y al igual que yo le encanta la moda.

… Estaba de lo mas concentrada viendo unos diseños que recién habían llegado a la casa de modas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo abri y cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla no dude en contestar ni un segundo…

-HOLA HERMOSA! – me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-HOLA MI AMOR! – le dije con voz mimada.

- Bueno te llamaba para ¿a que hora sales hoy?- me pregunto.

- Mmm…salgo a las 2:30 pero ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?- le dije.

- Bueno por que quiero pasar por ti para ir almorzar ¿que te parece?- me dijo.

- Me parece PERFECTO! – dije sonriendo.

- Bueno entonces paso por ti dentro de una hora ¿ok?- me pregunto.

- Claro te estare esperando – dije contando los minutos para poder verlo.

- TE AMO ¿sabias? – me dijo.

- Creo que ya me lo has dicho, como una ochenta mil veces! pero no mas que yo! – dije riendo.

- Claro lo que digas bye hermosa – se despidió.

- Bye guapo – me despedi yo para después colgar.

Amaba a Edward con todo el alma al igual que yo se que el a mi , toda la hora estuve contando los minutos desesperada para que el maldito reloj diera las 3! Y asi poder verlo por lo cual cuando dieron las 3 me estaban comiendo las ansias por verlo hasta que escuche como la puerta de la casa de modas se habría para dejar ver a Edward en un implecable traje negro formal(FP) ya que venia de su oficina que lo hacia verse increíblemente guapo, en cuanto me vio me mostro su sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba para después acercarse a mi y darme un beso delicioso…

-HOLA HERMOSA - me dijo sonriéndome.

-HOLA GUAPO – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿lista para irnos?- me pregunto.

- Listisima - le dije sonriendo.

…

Cuando salimos de la casa de modas me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su flamante volvo plateado(FP) como siempre era un caballero ante todo conmigo, durante el camino fuimos platicando de cómo me había ido en la universidad y en el trabajo y yo le pregunte como le había ido en su oficina hasta que por fin llegamos a un restaurant muy concurrido en new york (FP).

… Cuando entramos el ya tenia una reservación apartada, nos guiaron a nuestra mesa para después tomar la orden y comimos entre platicas y besos, al terminar de comer salimos del restaurant y nos fuimos hacia su auto y como siempre me habría la puerta para después rodear el carro y subirse en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué hora es?- me pregunto.

- Son las 4- dije mirando mi reloj.

- Que te parece si tu y….yo vamos a un lugar mas intimo? – me dijo picaro.

- Ed! – le di un manotazo.

- Auchh..- dijo sobándose el brazo- por que me pegas que tiene de malo que quiera hacer el amor con mi novia- dijo.

- Que sugieres entonces- le dije con voz seductora.

- Tal vez ir a mi apartamento-dijo ronriendo-claro si tu quieres-me pregunto.

- Esta bien acepto su proposición -dije sonriéndole sugestivamente.

Despues de decir esto acelero el carro y comenzó a conducir como un loco entre la ciudad a toda velocidad hacia su apartamento.

CONTINUARA…..

¿Les gusto la historia? ¿quieren que la siga?

Dejen reviews y les prometo tratar de actualizar todos los días!

UN ABRAZO…..


End file.
